


When The Snake Wed The Badger

by thebadgerclan



Series: The Badger and The Serpent [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, Tags May Change, Wedding Planning, Weddings, and 7, in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Severus Snape and Y/N are getting married.....
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: The Badger and The Serpent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning my bride,” Severus’ voice dragged you from sleep. You smiled as you rolled into his arms. “Not for another 2 weeks Sev.” After your graduation from Hogwarts, Severus had surprised you with a trip to Ireland. Having spent the past 7 years of your life in what felt like the same place, a few weeks away with your fiance was exactly what you needed. Today was your last day away before the two of you would return to Spinner’s End, and you were both a little sad. 

“These 2 weeks can’t pass fast enough,” Severus kissed you. “I can’t wait until you’re mine forever.” “Sev, I already am!” You spent your day in Severus’ arms, strolling the beaches. In your mind, there was nothing better. You looked at your ring, admiring how it sparkled in the sunlight. “We still have a few things to plan,” you muse aloud. “I only have one dress fitting left.” Severus rolled his eyes at your teasing. You’d been taunting him endlessly about your dress, and though he’d never tell you, he found you excitement beyond adorable. 

“Come now, badger,” he said after a while. “It’s time we head home.” He led you back up to the beachside house you’d been staying in. “Don’t fret my darling, soon enough we’ll be somewhere just as lovely, and you will be my wife when we are.” He said the word with such love and possession in his voice, it made your knees weak. This man was completely and utterly yours.

***

You and Molly were sitting in a little Muggle cafe. She was finally free after her first round of Auror exams. You’d be returning to Hogwarts in September as the new Transfiguration teacher. The thought of getting to do the thing you love most with the man you love most was almost too good to fathom. “So,” Molly said. “Are you nervous yet?” The wedding was a little more than a week away. “Not really. I don’t think Sev is either.” 

“Hearing you call my teacher ‘Sev’ is so weird, I’ve got to get over that,” she laughed. “Well, he’s going to be my husband,” you laughed as well. After you’d finished your drinks, you returned to Molly’s flat. She’d taken the lead on wedding prep, and she was doing an amazing job. “Here are the flowers, under a stasis charm, of course.” She opened her closet door to reveal dozens upon dozens of yellow roses with sprigs of baby’s breath. “Undetectable extension charm?” She laughed. “You know me too well.” 

You spent hours on end laughing about stupid stuff with Molly, overjoyed to be with your best friend again. “I’d better get home,” you said. “Severus said he’d cook tonight.” You said goodbye and left with a crack of Apparition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posting on my HP tumblr: @thebadgerclan

When you arrived home, there were 2 plates of alfredo and garlic bread on the table. Candles were lit and Severus was pouring wine. “Hello my darling,” he sets down the bottle and walks to you, kissing you. “What’s all this?” Severus chuckled. “Am I not allowed to treat my fiance? Sit,” he led you to your chair, pushing it in for you. 

“Is this what I can expect for the rest of my life?” you playfully ask as Severus sits across from you. “My badger deserves only the best,” he replies simply. You fell into a comfortable silence as you ate. “What’s on your mind, love?” Severus asked. “Oh, nothing, just how much I love you.” He reached for your hand across the table. “One more week my darling,” he mused. “I cannot wait to make you my bride.”

“I love you Sev,” you say, squeezing his hand. “And I you my dear. Come, my princess needs her rest.” He stood and scooped you from your chair. “Sev!” you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Yes?” “What are you doing?” “Taking care of my princess, what else?” He walked you into the bathroom, where the tub was filled with steaming water topped with rose petals. “Oh my god,” you gasped as Severus set you down. “Like I said, my princess deserves only the best.”

Severus slowly removed both of your clothes and led you to the tub. Sitting down, you relaxed into Severus’ chest. “We aren’t even married yet, and I feel like we’re on our honeymoon.” Severus simply laughed and kissed your cheek. “If dinner and a bath wows you, you’re in for a real treat, badger.” 

You soaked for about an hour before Severus lifted you from the water. He cast a drying spell and dressed you in one of his shirts. After dressing himself, he carried you to bed. Wrapped in the soft blankets, laying in Severus’ arms, you were in heaven. “I love you Sev,” you whispered. “I love you more, my little badger.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this on my writing blog @thebadgerclan :D

The wedding was 3 days away, and Molly decided she was taking you away for a girls weekend. The only slight downside was you wouldn’t see Severus until the wedding. You were a little saddened by this. “Y/N! You have literally your entire life! Spend some time with your bestest friend!” Molly dramatically threw herself across your and Severus’ couch. “She’s not wrong,” Severus called from the other room. 

“Well yeah,” you said. “But won’t you miss me?” Severus came into the room and pulled you into his arms. “Don’t be ridiculous, badger. Of course I’ll miss you. But think of it this way, it’ll make the reunion all the more sweet.” Molly mock gagged. “Ok, don’t want to hear that, I still think of you as my teacher!” “And yet here you sit, on my couch. Go pack, Y/N.”

Once you were upstairs, you threw some clothes in a bag. You didn’t know where Molly was taking you, so you grabbed a little bit of everything. Arms came to rest around your waist and you jumped a bit. Severus pressed kisses to your neck. “I’ll miss you so much, badger. You know that. But you know what’s gonna get me through the next 3 days?

“The thought of you walking down that aisle, in that gorgeous white dress, to me. That, my dear,” he kissed you. “Is what.” You turned and hugged Severus. “I’ll miss you so much.” “Princess, don’t you cry for me. It’s only 3 days.” “Y/N!” Molly screamed from downstairs. “You ready?” “Yeah!”

Severus carried your bag downstairs and kissed you goodbye. “Have a good time love, I love you.” “Love you too Sev,” you said before taking Molly’s arm and Apparating away. When your feet hit the ground, you were on a beach. “Molly, where are we?” “Bienvenida a españa!” You laughed, “Molly, I thought you spoke French!” “I do! That’s the only thing I know!” 

So that’s how you spent the next 3 days, lounging in the Spanish sun, drinking sangrias, and having the time of your life. It was the evening before your wedding when Molly said, “Ok Y/N, one more surprise.” She Apparated you into a hotel room where your wedding gown, Molly’s dress, and a few gift boxes were waiting. One was from Molly, the other from Severus. 

“Happy wedding Y/N!” She handed you her gift. Inside the box was a pair of earrings with teardrop gems in Hufflepuff gold. “Molly, they’re beautiful, thank you so much!” You hugged her close. “What are maids of honor for? Open Severus’!” On his box was a note: “~~My beloved Y/N, Tomorrow, tomorrow you will be my bride. My sweet girl, I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. I know you’ll look so beautiful. I miss you terribly my love, but we will be together again soon. I hope you like your gift, badger. It would mean the world to me if you wear it tomorrow. Rest, my sweet. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you eternally my darling, sleep well. -Your Severus~~" 

His box held a necklace. The charm was a snake, wrapped around a badger, it’s tail forming a heart. On the back, ~Forever your protector was engraved~. “It’s beautiful Y/N,” Molly said. “It really is. You set it on the table next to your veil and get into bed. As you fall asleep, you imagine Severus’ arms around you, and pure joy fills you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr account got terminated for some reason grrrrrr. I emailed support so maybe I'll get it back.. If not, I'll make a new blog and work on reposting my one shots and this fic

Severus woke with the sun, and was slightly alarmed when you weren’t by his side. Oh he thought. She’s with Molly. He got out of bed and went to shower. On the counter was a note. ~Severus, it said. You didn’t think our wedding day would come without writing? I know the nerves are probably setting in, but please don’t fret my love. I’m so excited to see you. I got your necklace, and I love it so much! I don’t think I’ll ever take it off! Take care of yourself this morning darling, I know you can forget if you have something on your mind. I’ll see you soon Sev. I love you so much. Yours, Y/N.~

His heart swelled as he read your note. He really couldn’t wait to see you. After showering, he dressed in Slytherin green dress robes. Severus truly couldn’t remember the last time he’d worn these. You’d asked him to wear these rather than typical black robes. The look of pure joy on your face when he told you he would was almost too much to handle.

Severus looked at himself in the mirror. He never thought of himself as handsome, not until you came into his life. He still didn’t think he was all that attractive, but he’d look his best for you. Grabbing his wand, he Apparated away, ready to see his bride.

***

“Oh Y/N,” Molly whispered. “You look perfect.” Your hair was curled into an elaborate updo, yellow and green ribbons woven into it. Your dress fell to the floor, fanning out from your waist. The bodice was fitted, sleeves falling slightly from your shoulder. Severus’ necklace hung from your neck, Molly’s earrings from your ears. Molly’s own dress was in Hufflepuff yellow, falling gracefully to the floor. 

This was it, you were getting married today. In two hour’s time, you would be Mrs. Y/N Snape. “Molly,” you said, turning to your best friend. “Thank you for everything, I wouldn’t be here without you.” “What about us?” Your parents walked into the room, your mother holding back tears. “I guess you get some credit,” you laughed, pulling your mother into a hug. “You look beautiful honey.”

“Thank you mom.” Your dad hugged you as well. “You ready?” You nodded. “More than ready.” You take Molly and your mom’s arms and Apparate away.

***

The grounds of Hogwarts were sunny and warm. Chairs and flowers lined the shore of the Black Lake, the sun glinting off of the water. Dumbledore had agreed to officiate the ceremony, and he was standing on the shore with Severus. “In all the years I’ve known you,” Dumbledore said. “I never imagined I’d see you get married, Severus. Y/N is an extraordinary young woman, she’s very lucky to have you.” Your friends and family were now sitting. A crack was heard, you’d arrived. 

“Thank you sir,” Severus replied. ‘“It means so much to us that you’re here.” Your mother had taken her seat, and Molly was walking down the makeshift aisle. When she reached Severus, she said “Hurt her, and I kill you.” He laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Then, he saw you.

You were on your father’s arm, but Severus could only take in your beauty. Your gown was gorgeous, gently trailing behind you. Your hair, wound with green and gold ribbons, representing the union of your houses. The necklace he’d given you just last night, catching the sunlight. You looked sublime. Finally, you reached him. Severus shook your father's hand. “Take care of my little girl,” he said. “Of course sir, thank you.” Your father kissed your cheek and took his seat. Handing your flowers to Molly, you took Severus’ hands in yours. He kissed your palm. “My love,” he whispered. “You look absolutely incredible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding dress (first pic on the page): https://www.weddingwire.com/wedding-ideas/wedding-dress-silhouettes
> 
> Molly's dress: http://uk.millybridal.org/product/elegant-chiffon-ruffles-sweep-train-halter-yellow-bridesmaid-dress-ukm01012482-18660.html


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Time!  
> My tumblrs are back yay! Follow @thebadgerclan

“We are gathered here today to celebrate Y/N and Severus,” Dumbledore spoke. “Their love for each other is truly admirable, seeing past imperfections and flaws to gaze into the soul. Which is why they have come before you today to swear their love for one another and to form an Unbreakable Vow.

“Please extend your right arms.” Severus gripped your wrist and you held his. His gaze was tender, full of a million unspoken words. “The wand, please.” Molly handed Dumbledore Severus’ wand, and he held it over your joined hands. “Severus,” Dumbledore began. “Will you take Y/N as your wife?” “I will,” Severus responded. “Will you love her as fiercely as you are able?” “I will.” “Will you protect her and care for her in times of need?” “I will.” “Do you reject all others in favor of her?” “Yes.”

Dumbledore turned to you. “Y/N, will you take Severus as your husband?” “I will,” “Will you love him as fiercely as you are able?” “I will.” “Will you protect him and care for him in times of need?” “I will.” “Do you reject all others in favor of him?” “Yes.” A thin string appeared around your wrists which shone for a moment before tightening. A moment later, it disappeared, leaving a slight tingling sensation in its wake. “The vow has been made, you may kiss your bride.” 

Severus wrapped his arms around you and kissed you, holding you tightly. “I love you,” you say. “I love you so much.” “And I love you my bride.” As you pull apart, Severus sweeps you into his arms and carries you all the way into the Great Hall for the feast. 

***

You were seated by Severus’ side at the Head Table. Dumbledore had even given up his place in the center of the table for the evening. The house elves had outdone themselves, preparing your favorite meal at Severus’ request. His hand hadn’t left yours the entire day. Molly stood, clearly about to make a speech. “Where do I even start? Y/N and I have been best friends since we were kids. We’ve been through everything together, we got out letters on the same day, sorted into the same house, complained about potions together,” she shot a joking glance at Severus.

“Y/N, you’re such a strong woman, I’m lucky to be your best friend, and Severus is lucky to be your husband. May your lives together be long and full of love. To Y/N and Severus!” “To Y/N and Severus!” Your husband, my husband! you thought, leaned over to kiss your cheek. Soon, the floor was cleared and a small band appeared. “My bride,” Severus offered you his hand. “May I have this dance?” You smiled and took his hand. “Why of course, my husband.”

As you danced, you rested your head against his shoulder, closing your eyes. You tried to remember every single detail of this day, tried to preserve it in your memory forever. Everything was perfect, you’d never felt happier. “I love you badger,” Severus whispered. As the song ended, you kissed him, something you don’t think you’ll ever get enough of. 

***

As the evening went on, the guests dwindled and said their goodbyes. Sitting back at the Head Table, your head rested on Severus’ shoulder, your eyes drifting shut. Severus put his arm around you. “Tired, badger?” You yawned. “A little.” “I think it’s about time we head off on our honeymoon, hmm?” You sat up, looking at your husband. “Where are you taking me, Mr. Snape?” “You’ll just have to wait and see, Mrs. Snape.” I love the sound of that, you thought.

Severus carried you to the edge of the grounds before Apparating. You were now in a hotel room, the bed covered in rose petals. There were candles on every surface giving the room a gentle glow. “It’s beautiful Sev,” you said as he set you down. “Not as beautiful as you, my perfect wife.” You unpinned your hair, making sure to save the ribbon. Your earrings were put in their box along with your veil. 

“Unzip me?” Severus walked up behind you and kissed your neck before unzipping your dress. You changed into one of Severus’ t-shirts, you’d made sure to pack those. Severus changed as well before laying down in bed. “Come here my darling,” he opened his arms to you. “My sweet little badger,” he whispers, bringing the blankets over your shoulders. You were both exhausted, you knew there wouldn’t be a “wedding night” and neither of you cared. There was so much time for all of that later. It was so nice to be in his arms again after 3 nights apart. “I love you Severus,” you kissed his shoulder, dozing off. “I love you more my darling. Sleep, angel. We have 2 weeks here.” ‘And where is ‘here’?” “Paris.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter!  
> Follow @thebadgerclan on tumblr!

When you woke, it was to the bright sun in your eyes, and your husband’s lips on yours. “Good morning, my bride.” You giggled as you sat up and stretched. “My husband,” you smiled. He snapped his fingers and a tray of your favorite breakfast floated over to you. “Eat, my love,” he prompted. “We have much to do today.” “And what would that be?” “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

***

You stared in awe at the Palais Garnier. “Sev,” you wondered aloud. “How did you get tickets?” “Well you see, when you’re the best potions master in all of Europe, you tend to be able to swing a few things. Shall we?” He extended his arm to you, and you walked up the grand staircase. “Orchestra seats,” he said. “Only the best for my princess.” Once you took your seats, your gaze went to the boxes. “Uh oh,” you laughed. “Box 5 is full.” Severus looked at you, clearly confused. “Why, is that bad?” “It’s an old legend, there’s said to be a ghost that haunts this opera house. He demanded that Box 5 always be empty for his use. There was a book written about it, and a musical based on the book,” you explained. “It’s one of my favorites.” “I shall have to get us tickets.” The lights dimmed and the show began.

***

Severus took you for lunch at a beautiful cafe which had an incredible view of the Seine. After eating copious amounts of bread, cheese, and champagne, he took your hand. Close your eyes, badger.” Doing as he asked, he Apparated you to your next destination. Wherever it was, it was very windy. “Open,” Severus shouted over the wind. When you opened your eyes, you were at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Slightly startled by the altitude, your footing faltered. Severus was quick to steady you, pulling you to his chest. “I’ve got you,” he kissed you. “It’s so beautiful.” “Not nearly as beautiful as my bride.”

***

When you returned to your hotel room that night, there was a box sitting on the bed. “What did you do?” Severus put his hands in the air. “What? Am I not allowed to buy presents for my wife?” You pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was a pale pink silk nightgown. “It’s gorgeous, thank you!” You kissed him. “Should I put it on?” Severus laughed. “Only to have me remove it straight after? Seems a bit counterproductive if you ask me.”

He tossed the box to the floor, his lips never leaving yours. Your knees met the bed and you laid back. He made quick work of your clothes, sucking in a breath at the sight of your red lingerie. “You like?” “~I love~.” He practically tore the lace from your body before climbing atop you. “Do you want this?” he asked, ever the gentleman. You nodded furiously, “Please Sev.” 

He entered you quickly, giving you a moment to adjust. When he moved, he pulled you to his chest, muttering “I love you,” over and over again. Tears pricked at your eyes as your hips moved to meet his. “You’re perfect,” he moaned. “My sweet little badger, ~my wife~. I love you so much angel. Let go baby, I’ve got you.” When you released, your vision went white. You clung to Severus with every last ounce of strength you had left. After a moment, Seveurs pulled you into his side, panting. When he saw that your necklace had left to be taken off, possession and adoration flared in his chest. “Let me clean us up,” he said, conjuring a cloth. In a few moments, you were clean and exhausted. Severus kissed your cheek, whispered an :I love you,” and drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter!

Your second day in Paris included a breakfast on your hotel room balcony, sightseeing at Notre-Dame and the Louvre, lunch in another cafe, a river cruise on the Seine, and dinner at Semilla. Once you returned to the hotel, you practically dragged Severus into the shower with you. Seeing as this was the honeymoon suite, the shower was well big enough for both of you, maybe more. His lips crashed onto yours and he picked you up, setting you on the counter. 

“Merlin, you’re gorgeous. My sweet little wife, so perfect.” When Severus removed your clothes, he was met with a lacy white bralette. His breath was ripped from his throat. “Before you ask,” you whispered into his ear. “This is a set.” He almost ripped your jeans from your legs, kneeling before you. He tore the lace from you, earning a yelp. “I’ll buy you more,” he growled, before diving between your legs.

Your hands threaded into his hair, urging him closer to you. His tongue traced your folds for a moment before parting them. “Shit, Sev.” This only encouraged him, focusing on your clit for several minutes. When you came, you screamed and nearly fell off the counter. Severus stood and wrapped his arms around you. “Shall we?” Severus asked you, a smirk on his face. Snapping his fingers, his clothes were gone and he carried you into the shower. 

He turned the water on before pinning you against the wall. “Are you okay with this?” You smiled against his lips. His gentlemanly tendencies never failed to make you swoon. “Yes Severus, I want this.” He quickly went back to kissing you, still holding you against the shower wall. “Ready?” You nodded. He lined himself up and slowly pushed himself in. After giving you a moment, he began moving at a brutal pace. Your little whimpers and moans only spurred him on further, driving you closer to your release. 

“Come for me. Come for me Y/N,” Severus rasped in your ear, which pushed you over the edge. When Severus came, he stilled himself inside you before kissing your forehead. “I suppose we should actually shower now?” He set you down gently, steadying you when your legs faltered. After Severus had bathed you and himself, he dried you and slipped your new nightgown over your head. Kissing you, he whispered, “Perfection.” 

You curled into his side as the blankets covered you. Tomorrow was your last day in Paris before you unfortunately had to return to normal life. As if sensing your thoughts, Severus spoke. “We’ll move you into my rooms soon. I can’t wait to live with you my sweet.” You hummed your agreement and cuddled closer. Soon after, you were asleep, with Severus following behind you.


	8. Chapter 8

You packed your bags and sat on the balcony, taking in the view of Paris. You were going home today after a wonderful week spent with your husband. He’d bought you hundreds of dollars worth of gorgeous clothes, nightgowns and sleepwear, and more lingerie than you thought you’d ever wear. Severus joined you on the balcony. 

“Ready to go, love?” You stood, wrapping your arms around his torso. “I wish we could stay forever,” you said, your head leaning on his shoulder. Severus laughed. “Me too. But I don’t think Beauxbatons would welcome ~me~ with open arms.” He picked up your bags and took your arm, Apparating home. When your feet hit the ground, you were not at Hogwarts, nor were you in Spinner’s End.

“Sev,” you asked, taking his hand once more. “Where are we?” Severus said nothing, instead leading you into a house. It was small, but larger than Severus’ home in Spinner’s End. A white picket fence lined the yard, inside which was a garden, blooming with flowers and some plants you recognized as potion ingredients. He unlocked the door, setting your luggage inside. “This, my dear, is home.”

Your home. He led you around the house. The living room boasted a large fireplace, with two plush armchairs on either side. The kitchen was bright and open, with glass doors leading into the backyard. Upstairs, there was a shared office for you and Severus, a library, and the master bedroom. The bed was made with pale blue sheets and the windows were open, letting in the summer breeze. There was an en suite bathroom, which held a large clawfoot tub and shower and a double vanity.

“Oh my god, Sev,” you said, covering your mouth. “I love it, it’s beautiful!” You embraced him, kissing his jaw. Severus smiled and kissed you in return. “I’m so glad, my darling. I love you.” “I love you more Sev.” That night, you cooked your first meal in your new home, choosing to eat in the yard. Seveurs spread a blanket on the ground, lighting candles, and uncorking a bottle of wine he’d bought in France. 

You brought the food outside and sat. “This is perfect,” you said, sipping your wine. After dinner was eaten, you and Severus washed the dishes by hand rather than using magic. You knew that not using magic to do things like washing dishes, but you were enjoying the married bliss far too much to care. 

You dressed in yet another nightgown Severus had bought, this one in soft green. Severus was already in bed, shirtless. You snuggled next to him, kissing him. “I love you so much Severus,” you sleepily whispered. He pulled you closer to him, wrapping the covers tighter around your shoulders. “I love you more, badger.”


	9. Epilogue

September came and you and Severus returned to Hogwarts. You were seated next to your husband at the Head Table, smiling as the first years were sorted. “This one’ll be Hufflepuff,” you’d say occasionally. Severus would laugh and shake his head. “No, Slytherin for sure.” His face was hilarious when the child was sorted into Gryffindor.

After the Sorting, Dumbledore took his place at the podium. “Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! We have a few changes in staffing this year. First and foremost, we welcome Professor Y/N Snape in the position of Transfiguration teacher! We’re also pleased to announce her position of Head of Hufflepuff House, as Professor Sprout has also retired!” Your badgers cheered loudly for you.

“In the position of potions master this year, we welcome back Professor Slughorn!” You looked at Severus questioningly. He merely smiled at you. “And finally, in the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Severus Snape!” Severus actually smiled and stood when the students applauded him. You stood as well and embraced your husband. “I’m so proud of you!” He blushed and returned the embrace, giving you a quick kiss. Some of the students “awww”ed, others were disgusted. 

“Now, let the feast begin!” Plates of food appeared before everyone, and the students wasted no time digging in. You looked at your husband, and he looked at you. “What are you thinking about, badger?” You smiled and took his hand. “Just how lucky I am.” Severus kissed your cheek and put an arm around you. “I ask myself that every day.”


End file.
